


El Sol que No Vuelve.

by IvanaMorgenstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dead Characters, Death, Drama, F/M, Harmione, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaMorgenstern/pseuds/IvanaMorgenstern
Summary: Todos tenemos cosas que guardamos. Pero, a veces, podemos decir al otro lo que sentimos, antes de morir. Y ahora que, por fin, llegamos a morirnos, quiero que sepas lo que yo sentí: Desde el primer momento hasta el último, desde que cruzamos miradas, supe que haría hasta lo imposible por ver una sonrisa y su brillo en ti... Aunque nadie (más) sepa por qué.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	El Sol que No Vuelve.

**El Sol que no Vuelve (Y yo tampoco Volveré).**

Dicen que los hombres nacen egoístas. Yo pienso que todos nacemos igual pero el entorno nos afecta de forma diferente. Y aunque sé que has sacrificado todo por todos y estás harto de perder todo aquello por lo que luchas, también sé que tú nunca te pusiste a pensar en cómo quedaría yo si te me morías. Debo admitir que esto lo supe por demasiado tiempo, ya que de ese modo son los héroes: sólo piensan en sí mismos, aunque se la pasen diciendo que es por otros que se sacrifican.

 **Harry** , llevamos casi ocho años conociéndonos, o sería mejor decir, ¿Nos conocimos por ocho años? A estas alturas no sé qué decirte al respecto, realmente estos detalles terminan siendo tan absurdos, porque parece que nos vendemos historias que nos suenan épicas cuando en realidad son ridículas. Tú terminaste siendo un adolescente: yo ni a eso llegué. Aquí, en la hierba, soy un despojo de mujer, aunque nadie quiera aceptarlo por delicadeza a mis sentimientos por el _"Elegido"._

Si quieres saber la verdad, no es por creer que ganarías la guerra que he seguido cada uno de tus pasos. Si fueras sólo la mitad de perceptivo que dices ser, deberías haberte dado cuenta hace mucho que tu talento mágico y la profecía que te unía a Voldemort poco tenían que ver con mis deseos de estar contigo: para empezar eres bajito y esa fama y esos brillantes ojos verdes no pueden borrar (y compensan muy poco) que tu cicatriz, por muy original que te resulte, sigue siendo horrible y aunque sé que eres inteligente y te lo he dicho, también eres el peor alumno de Pociones que jamás he conocido, eres quien más me ha hecho perder la paciencia desde la primera vez. Y aunque tu testarudo ego masculino insista en tus valerosas cualidades y que me has hecho admitir más de una vez que nunca me he sentido ni la mitad de bien abrazando a otro chico tampoco me resultas una belleza griega, que te enteres, no exageres.

Tienes muchos otros defectos, también. Para empezar, siempre supe que Slytherin no te eligió no porque tú no eligieras a esa casa, sino porque siempre te faltó oportunismo y saber aprovechar las cosas cuando se presentaban: detestaba al mocoso Malfoy pero había que reconocer que hasta él sabía cómo hacer que las circunstancias se le hicieran propicias y su astucia resultaba, por lo menos, útil. En cambio, tú pecabas de ingenuo.

Sé que eso sólo hace que me recuerdes mis propios defectos, aquellos que si me he atrevido a admitir delante de ti. Pero seamos honestos, aunque lo quiero, Ronald siempre me ha parecido de lo más patético: Ya sé que yo soy una sabelotodo insufrible y una empollona de las peores, pero nunca he necesitado competir con nadie para saber que en mis campos de saber no tengo quién me gane. Mi gran defecto es que no puedo permanecer callada sobre lo que sé: necesito meter el dedo en la llaga y que los otros lo sepan _"Yo lo sé, alcornoques"_ debería ser mi frase, no la de Snape; _"No necesito a ninguno de ustedes"._

Cada vez que abordamos este tema, insistes en recordarme que ni siquiera yo, la autosuficiente Granger, ha podido lidiar con toda su vida sola. Que he llorado por las críticas, que en el fondo siempre creíste que me gustaba la compañía de los otros, aunque sólo fuera para restregarles mi sabiduría. Pero no es cierto del todo. Una cosa es que me guste estar en todo y otra muy distinta necesitarles.

Porque no los necesité, Harry. A ninguno. Ni siquiera a los profesores, porque la biblioteca sabía más que cualquiera de ellos.

Y sí, en esto tienes razón. Porque a ti sí. A ti te amaba. Por ti respiraba. Era a ti a quién quería y por quien sonreía todas las mañanas. **A ti si te _necesité._**

Ya sé que odiabas ese rasgo mismo mío de que pareciera enciclopedia, jamás dejara que tú usaras el uniforme como te pegara la gana o que faltaras a las reglas de etiqueta, pero, ¿Qué querías? Me acostumbraste a estar pendiente de ti, a cuidarte, a no respirar a menos que estuvieras bien... porque **nunca lo estabas.** No en realidad.

Lo perdiste todo. Espero que sepas que, al menos, **me tuviste a mí.**

Pero, pese a lo que diga el resto de la gente, tú también estabas al lado mío. Te hacían sonreír mis fuegos mágicos, mis referencias literarias (muggles o no, no sé por qué nadie excepto tú lo parecían entender), que acabara tus frases y que siempre, no importara lo distraída que estuviese, tuviese en mis dedos el objeto que estabas buscando.

Siempre tenías algo bonito por decir por todo lo que yo hiciera, aunque fuera tan horrible que lo dejaras en la mesa más cercana, porque eras demasiado educado para decir que jamás lo usarías.

Cuando quise tejer (y no fue por los elfos domésticos al principio, aunque la gente así lo pensó) fuiste tú quien me apoyaste a hacerlo, aunque aquellos primeros guantes marrones eran asquerosamente horribles. Sé que lo fueron porque me abrazaste para que no viera tu cara de horror, aún así ningún error me supo tan dulce.

Eras el único que sabía que amaba las tartas de melaza, me encantaba jugar con las hojas del otoño y guardar mi libro en turno con pétalos de rosa como separador de hojas.

Sabías que odiaba el perfume y aún así me convenciste en tercero que el de lirios no estaba tan mal.

Así como yo sabía que te fascinaba Encantamientos, tú sabías que mi secreto mejor guardado es que adoraba Pociones. Éramos igual de buenos en Transformaciones y nadie más que tú sabía que yo nunca me dormía en Historia de la Magia porque hacías el trabajo sucio por mí en Herbología.

Nos besamos como niños por primera vez en la Torre de Astronomía en primer año y no lo volvimos a hacer hasta cuarto pero nos reímos como si fuera algo natural, y no se lo contamos ni siquiera a Ron.

Eras el único que siempre supo distinguir entre Fred y George y mientras tu gemelo preferido era Fred, a mí me caía mejor George.

Jordan siempre se olió que nos gustábamos, pero nunca lo dijo, aunque si nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado porque Ronald era muy celoso.

No éramos perfectos: Odiaba como siempre me agotaba porque yo ya estaba descansando después de todos los deberes y tú no sólo los dejabas al final sino que siempre querías que fuera yo quien los revisara como si fuera tu mamá convenciéndote que hiciste un buen trabajo, corrigiendo tus errores.

Tampoco quiero culparte mucho por eso: Tu madre murió cuando eras un bebé y a mi siempre me viste no sólo cómo tu novia sino como la hermana, amiga, madre, mentora y guía que no tuviste en otro lado.

Supongo que pudo haber sido mejor para nosotros que tuviéramos otros amigos para no sobrecargarnos pero, por un lado con Ron y su infantilidad y bromas y otro nos parecía suficientes y por otro hay que reconocerlo: somos unos insoportables. No creo que nos hubieran querido como éramos, en binomio, en otro lado.

Yo también me apoyaba en ti todo el tiempo, no lo creas: Podía sobrevivir sin que Ron me dijera que mi trabajo había sido bien elaborado, pero si tú no lo leías por lo menos para comentar lo largo que te parecía, sentía que algo me faltaba.

Verte aturullado a primera hora de la mañana en la Torre de Gryffindor junto a Hedwig dando gracias por la calefacción, siendo el primero en levantarte porque no eras capaz de despertar a horas tardías ya que el maltrato de los Dursley te mal acostumbró a madrugar en exceso me acostumbró a mí a dormirme en tu hombro fingiendo que tenía pesadillas.

Si te digo la verdad, la primera hora era cómoda, la segunda soportable, pero para la tercera ya me dolía el cuello y tú no te movías nada más porque era el único momento en el día en que no teníamos que pretender que _"sólo éramos hermanos"._

A veces olvidábamos por qué pretendíamos: Luego la mención de Voldemort aparecía y entonces nos recordaba la vida que teníamos por suerte. A ti te tocó el destino: A mí enamorarme de ti y ser lo suficientemente cabezota para no dejarte nunca.

Yo no sé cómo nadie se creyó alguna vez ese cuento de la supuesta hermandad. Había mil secretos entre nuestros dedos cuando te pasaba ingredientes para las pociones. Demasiado amor en nuestras miradas cuando te "regañaba" en Encantamientos. Chispas cuando hablábamos en secreto de nuestros planes contra El-que-no-debe-ser-Nombrado.

Mil botones de indiferencia cuando Ronald trataba de seguir nuestros pasos. Amaba a Ron, sí... como a mi hermano pequeño y fastidioso que siempre tuve que sacar adelante. ¿Cómo nadie pudo pensar lo contrario en algún momento?

Nuestras costumbres eran estrafalarias, admítelo: comprarte calcetines verde esmeralda para las Navidades y fingir todo el tiempo que habían sido mis padres los que los adquirieron o que tú acumularas para mí esferas de Navidad de colores y tamaños diferentes porque no querías decir que preferías para mí mil aretes que adornaran el greñerío que tenía por cabello...

Yo no soportaba saber que pasabas frío; tú odiabas que no comiera suficiente y saberme escuálida.

Porque enfrentémoslo, entre tu delgadez de malnutrición y mi fragilidad casi anoréxica no había mucha diferencia. Todavía recuerdo que me preparabas todo lo que se te ocurría para que "no me quedara sin comer" y todavía pretendías que me tragara el cuento de que odiabas ingerir alimentos solo.

Pobre Ron, nunca se enteró que sí recibió la primera bufanda de lana que hice en la vida fue sólo porque quería que la tuya me quedara bien. Y sé que fue el tuyo el único trabajo de lana que me quedó bien y te gustó porque aunque era azul marino y ni pegaba con el uniforme de Hogwarts, la llevaste cada día de invierno desde entonces por debajo de la ropa.

Tampoco me atreví a decirte lo mucho que me gustaron las plumas fuentes carísimas rojas que me compraste pero sé que no fue necesario porque me ponía de pésimo humor si alguien llegaba a verlas y tú sonreías como cuando llegaba la Navidad al darte cuenta.

Incluso notaste el día en que me sonrojé como una manzana porque si me peiné en cuarto año, poco tenía que ver con Viktor Krum.

¿Quieres que toquemos ese tema de una vez? Digo, te estás muriendo y yo también, mi magia es lo único que nos mantiene vivos, pero eso es la belleza de esta libertad, que te puedo decir lo que me plazca sin arrepentirme ya. Lo peor ya pasó: Perdimos, estoy embarazada y así y todo, los tres nos vamos a morir.

Te mentí: No besé a Viktor Krum esa noche. Y también sé que no fue cierto que querías salir con Cho Chang por algo más que por joder a Cedric Diggory, que, enfréntemoslo, nunca te cayó demasiado bien. En eso si eras Slytherin: en el fondo no te gustaba que los demás fueran mejores que tú en nada. Fingías bien: Sí eres humilde pero también te gusta ser reconocido, sólo que querías el reconocimiento por quien eres, no por quién te adjudican ser.

Tranquilo, yo no te amaba por ser perfecto, y a decir verdad, nunca me molestó que tuvieras ambición.

Entiende esto también: Draco Malfoy no te odiaba, sólo te envidiaba. Y puede que te hayas enojado porque dejé notar que él me parecía guapo, pero quizá "olvidé" decirte que no existía ninguna piedra en este mundo que se pareciera a tus ojos y que amaba el rubor en tus mejillas de mocoso. No necesitas decirme tampoco que te gustaba el tono de mi piel y que a pesar de la preocupación por mi nutrición, te encantaba que fuera tan menuda como tú, para poder sentirme pequeña en comparación contigo, mi pequeño esmirriado.

Hay que decir también que Ginny si te quería y era una linda chica y jugué limpio con ella, nunca le obstaculicé el camino, por si de casualidad podías llegar a quererla por ser pelirroja como tu madre y todo eso, pero por favor, simplemente no te merecía.

O sea, ya sé que todos somos Gryffindor, y ella decía que te quería, pero ni siquiera sabía que tu color favorito era el azul turquesa, que te gustaba el café con leche o el té con galletas, que no padecías alergias con la excepción de la canela, te gustaba el desayuno fuerte pero no te gustaba comer mucho o te dolía el estómago y si no querías algo, no lo decías directamente, pero desaparecías para evitar la confrontación.

Es más, después de lo que a ella misma le ocurrió, ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que las serpientes no sólo te hablaban sino te fascinaban?

Potter, ya no tiene sentido que me mientas a estas alturas, te vi comprar un pequeño dije de serpientes entrelazadas con ojos verdes y sé que no era para ninguna chica... Porque no era para mí. Y porque sé, aunque quisieras mentirme a las puertas de esta estúpida muerte que nos alcanza, que nunca te gustó ninguna chica de Slytherin.

Y vamos a ser honestos, también sé, aunque no te agrade del todo admitirlo, que tampoco te gustó ninguna chica que no fuera yo.

¿Ronald? ¿Quieres que hablemos de Ron a estas alturas? Está bien, al final para eso estamos haciendo esto, para morir sin secretos; Merlín sabe que era el hermano perfecto, al que podía pegar cuando me enojaba, con el que discutía como si jamás lo amara, al que le gritaba como banshee y luego le daba la mano como si no lo conociera, pero que en el fondo adoraba, con el que me reía de sus bromas, al que invariablemente le ayudábamos a pasar las materias, por el que mentíamos de ser necesario, el que era la tercera rueda aunque nunca se enterara de nada incluso si pretendía saberlo todo. Aquel que perdonábamos sus rabietas porque nos aguantaba mayormente sin que se quejara, pero nada más que eso.

Quizá los que le hacíamos daño éramos nosotros, Harry. Tú, yo, sus hermanos, Jordan, Percy, la propia Ginny. Porque más allá de su talento ajedrecístico, su altura y sus agradables pecas, su sentido del humor y el valor para enfrentarse a los que les caían mal (yo también sufrí eso, cómo no verlo) no le veía otra cosa destacable, lo siento. Ni siquiera Molly lo veía más que un pretendiente justo para mí (¿Y cómo quererla yo así? Perdóname, sé que para ti fue ella una segunda madre, pero me dolía que para ella yo sólo era eso, la niña hermana de Harry, la supuesta novia de su hijo Ron. Hay peores papeles por desempeñar, supongo, pero no para mí, ya sabes, yo no tengo tu humildad. Siempre quise más. Quizá por eso te escogí a ti. Quizá por eso a ti y no a Draco Malfoy. A ti y no a Cedric Diggory. Porque para mí, tú siempre fuiste tanto **MÁS.** )

Ron, no te enojes conmigo si llegas a saberlo, debes saber que te quise como una hermana, que nunca deseé que éste fuera nuestro destino, que ya te perdoné porque nos abandonaste en el bosque de Dean. En el fondo siempre supe que lo harías en cuanto supieras la verdad: En Hogwarts ya era bastante difícil ocultarlo, solos era un imposible.

Pero bueno, por favor déjame con Harry, porque somos nosotros los que nos estamos muriendo en este momento. Déjanos este momento, el único que es realmente de ambos. De ambos y de la niña que nunca va a nacer. ¿Sabías que le íbamos a poner Camelia? Una Cami para su tío Ronnie. Qué tonto parece todo eso ahora... pero eso se lo dejamos a ustedes. Nosotros ya nos vamos.

Ay, el Pasado. Nunca me vas a perdonar esos pequeños detalles. En eso eres igual que Ron, amor. Sí, Harry, tuve amigos Ravenclaw. A ti no te gustaba ni leer ni estudiar de más y yo odiaba el Quidditch, así que necesitábamos un break del uno del otro, pero eso no significó nada. ¿Acaso no entiendes que nuestras diferencias nos hacían más fuertes? Le rompí la nariz al niño en cuanto entendí sus intenciones. Ojalá tú hubieras hecho lo mismo con la niña Gryffindor que se te insinuó en el baño para jugar al "Basilisco"...

Por eso fue encantador conocer a Luna Lovegood. No es que la entendiera mucho, la verdad, pero lo cierto es que sabía cosas que nosotros nunca supimos. Es más, ¿Sabías que fue la primera que supo que yo estaba embarazada y de quién? Me dijo, anoche: "Ojalá la hubiera podido haber conocido. Pero es hermosa, Hermione." Y yo no pregunté, pero ella añadió: "Camila tal vez hubiera sonado mejor"

Odio saber, Harry, que será ella a la que más extrañe. Quizá porque será la única que entienda porque estoy prolongando nuestro fin. Sólo para decir adiós cuando nunca fue nuestra intención decir "Hola."

Ah, otra cosa, no necesitas disculparte ni decirme nada ni de Parvati o de Cho. La primera te quería porque eras bien parecido y a la otra le gustaban los magos famosos... todos tenemos nuestros deslices. Todo lo que yo quiero recordar de la noche del Baile del Torneo de los Viejos Magos es nuestro baile entre las rosas y nuestros besos y nuestro amor prematuro. Ya sé que catorce años es una pésima edad para la primera relación sexual, pero siempre supimos que nuestra vida no iba a ser precisamente larga, ¿Qué importaban unos años antes o después? Lo importante era que llegara a suceder, tú siempre lo dijiste.

Perdóname sinceramente. Siempre fui una niña que avancé despacio en la vida, pero te lo digo, tuvimos una vida corta: era mejor tomar las cosas como venían. Igual, no recuerdo que te quejaras mucho.

Sí, Harry, te he perdonado por todo ya. Por las peleas que tuvimos en la relación, por no decir suficiente **"Te amo"** por no aceptar que yo sabía que perderíamos, porque ambos sabíamos que sólo éramos dos críos que no teníamos ni idea de que estábamos haciendo. Espero que ellos puedan entender que hicimos lo que pudimos. Ojalá pueda Ron perdonarse también por lo que hizo y sigue haciéndose a sí mismo.

Ojalá Minerva también llegue a entender un día que no nos estamos rindiendo, que simplemente pueda comprender que ya peleamos demasiado por los demás, que voy a dejar que la hija de ambos muera en mi vientre porque me niego a seguir condenando a mi familia al dolor, la soledad, la falta de libre albedrío en nuestro propio destino. Quiero creer que cada quien toma sus propias decisiones, que si tú ya te moriste, la niña no va a vivir, porque yo ya me morí, me estoy muriendo mientras te mueres.

Que el Mundo Mágico debe encargarse por primera vez de la responsabilidad de salvarse. Que no se lo deje a un niño enojado, perdido y angustiado de dieciocho años que nada sabía hacer y que no tenía ayuda para ganar. Que no espere que una niña de dieciocho, que no tiene padres y que está encinta, por muy inteligente que pueda resultar, deba cargar con esta responsabilidad como si ellos fueran Atlas.

Ahora entiendo: No éramos como Albus Dumbledore. Pero a él tampoco le dijeron cómo ganar, ni cómo actuar. Ahora lo puedo perdonar: porque lo hizo lo mejor que pudo y también lo hizo mal.

_"El sol brillando tras las nubes negras de un pasado que los había hecho pedazos._

_ El joven caído entre la hierba mala, _

_Y la mujer que lo había amado, abrazada a él, haciéndose parte de su ser mientras moría._

_El precio de la luz es siempre caro: la Muerte la había separado de él._

_Pero la magia y el amor encuentran una forma de encontrarse, si estás dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio necesario._

_Él murió para hacerles entender que podía sacrificarse por ellos pero no salvarlos; ella murió para hacerle saber que no quería y no podría continuar sin él."_


End file.
